dragona_online_indonesiafandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Guild System Pada Dragona Online, kalian dapat membentuk sebuah Guild dengan mengajak player lain yang berminat. Ini merupakan sebuah komunitas dimana para player dapat saling mendukung saat hunt. 'Penjelasan ' Guild merupakan sekelompok orang yang memiliki tujuan tertentu. Konflik antar Guild dalam Dragona seperti siege battle. Kalian dapat ikut ambil bagian dalam Guild seperti mendapatkan kastil dengan mengikuti siege battle untuk mengumpulkan pajak, serta membentuk aliansi dengan guild lain, untuk mengumumkan perang. Semakin banyak anggota guild yang terlibat, maka semakin membantu kenaikan level dari Guild tersebut. 'Membuat Guild ' Untuk dapat menggunakan fungsi Guild kalian harus bergabung didalam sebuah Guild, atau bisa juga membentuk Guild sendiri. Berikut ini penjelasan cara untuk membentuk guild dan menggunakan fungsi guild : 'Syarat Membangun Guild' * Apabila semua syarat sudah terpenuhi, temui NPC Gallactus di Suer. * Biaya membentuk guild 30 Gold. * Namun, special karakter dan spasi tidak diperkenankan. * Ketika sebuah guild telah terbentuk, maka pendiri guild akan menjadi guild master, dan guild yang telah terbentuk memiliki kapasitas maksimal pemain sebanyak 10 orang pada awalnya. 'Hak dan Wewenang Guild' *A guild consists of 5 titles: Guild Master, Elder, Guard, Regular Member, and Pending Member. *When joining the guild for the first time, the title of the member is Pending Member, and the title of the guild member can be changed only with the exclusive authority of the Guild Master. 'Guild Development' *To develop a guild, a guild emblem is needed. *You can acquire EXP and develop your guild by returning the guild emblem to Gallactus NPC. *The following are ways to acquire a guild emblem (Acquisition through monster hunt. Acquisition by carrying out a guild quest.) *Guild quests can only be carried out by the Guild Master, and all guild members can return the guild emblem. *When the guild is formed for the first time, it is at Level 1, and as the guild develops, the maximum number of people that can join increases. 'Guild Function' Guild War Declaration Function: A function used when you want to wage war with another guild. *The start and finish of a war between guilds is based on a 24 hr cycle everyday. *After declaring war, once 24 hrs have passed, you can engage in war with the opposing guild. *War supplies or the stopping of supplies are not applied immediately, but are applied after 24 hrs. *Guild wars consist of 1 day of rest after 3 days of battle. *Though neutral guard NPC does not react to the war between guild members, if you attack a character that has nothing to do with the war, the neutral guard NPC will react. So be careful. *When there is a guild war, while honor points don’t go down, there is a probability of an EXP reduction or item drop. Guild Alliance Request Function: Guilds can form alliances according to each other’s needs. Types of guild alliances include Equal Cooperation, Headquarters Guild, and Branch Guild. *Equal Cooperation: This is an equal cooperation between guilds. *Headquarters Guild: This guild is in charge of another guild, so that if you request the branch guild master for support during a war, he is forced to join. *Branch Guild: This guild is a subordinate to the Headquarters Guild. It must join the Headquarters Guild in war if called. Guild Alliance Termination Function: This function terminates an alliance between guilds according to necessity. Allied Guild Support Request Function Allied Guild Support Request Accept Function *Note: A situation in which it is not possible to request support from an allied guild may arise if the requested guild is also an ally of the opposing guild. (Ex: If Guild A and Guild C form an alliance, and Guild B and Guild C are also allied, if A and B go to war, then A and B cannot request C to support them.) Guild Member Banish Function: This is a function that can banish a guild member who is not suitable for the guild. 'Disbanding & Leaving of Guild' *A guild is disbanded when all the titles of the guild members are changed to pending members and the guild name is reentered. *Please be careful with this since all the items in the guild storage will be deleted when a guild is disbanded. *You may leave a guild at anytime, but you may not rejoin or form a guild for 10 days after leaving a guild. 'Community System' The great advantage of an online game is that you can have real-time conversations with others. However, if various contents of conversation get mixed up, it will be difficult to communicate. So you can acquire and communicate information through other communities. 'Introduction' Chatting 'is a function for talking with other players. You can use general talk (with other characters within a certain range), whisper, party talk, expedition talk, guild talk, system message, and battle information. The chat window is divided into general, whisper, group, guild, and information tab, and if you click on ‘special’ button, a special character window pops up where you can enter the special characters. In the chat window, the following functions are applied. 'Function 1. Item Information View Function * While the chat window is open, if you press Ctrl + right-click on the item you have, it will be shown and linked in the form of Name in the chat window. *If you hold Shift + right-click on the linked item name, the item information window for the item will be displayed. 'Function 2. Chat Window ID Click Function' *Left-click on ID : Sends whisper to the user of the ID. *Right-click on ID : If you right-click on the ID of another user, a mini popup menu window with the following is displayed. *Whisper : Sends a whisper to the user of the ID. *Guild : Views the current guild that the user of the ID belongs to. *Invite : Invites the user of the ID to a party or expedition. *Add Friend : Adds the user of the ID to your friends list. *Add Enemy : Adds the user of the ID to your enemies list. *Block Chat : Automatically blocks the user of the ID as he/she is added to the enemy list. 'Function 3. Spam Block Function' *A warning message appears when the same PC displays more than 4 sentences in 10 seconds. *A warning message appears when a sentence that is identical to the previous sentence is displayed more than 3 times within 10 seconds. 'Function 4. Filtering Function' * Applies word filtering ban to the chat window. 'How to Use ' 'Friend & Enemy' *In Dragona, you can add another character as a friend and leave a one line memo. *In addition, you can designate a mark that will notify you when the character logs in or out, through a notice check, which will be displayed in the chat window. *On the other hand, you can also add a character name to the enemy list and use related functions. 'Friend & Enemy Functions' * Friend (or Enemy) Character Name Input Function *One-line Memo Entry Function *Field Mark Designation Function *Notice Check Function *Friend (or Enemy) Added Account Name View Function *Friend (or Enemy) List Erase Function